Bred to Kill, Born to Die
by Clato-Crazies
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. I always thought it was just a metaphor or something, but as I lay here being torn apart, that couldn't be more true. As the scenes unfold it amazes me how many memories I have with her. The story of Clato from their meeting to their untimely deaths. OOC sorry . R&R. Enjoy!
1. The Girl with the Knives

Bred to Kill, Born to Die

**Cato's POV**

_SLICE!_ I watch as the disembodied head of the dummy falls to the floor.

"Very well done," my trainer, Lyme, tells me, "Eight down sixteen more to go."

_Sixteen more, _I think. That's how many would be left if I had been in the Hunger Games and killed eight tributes. I've been training for the Hunger Games since I was seven and I'm ten now. It sounds crazy, I know, but that's the way the training works. They start training you at seven and then if you're not reaped by your last year, you volunteer.

I was about to start attacking again when Lyme told me I was done for the day. As I was walking out of the training center I realized I forgot my sword. When I went back in I noticed a small girl with dark brown hair flinging knives at targets. She looked like she was just starting out, but she hit the bulls-eye every time.

"Got some pretty good aim there," I say. And before you know it she had turned around and threw a knife that lodged itself in the wall behind me. "Easy I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Don't you know better than to disturb someone when they're training?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I say apologetically.

"You didn't scare me!" she snaps, "I don't get scared," she mumbles.

"Okay I believe you! Anyway my name is Cato." I hold out my hand. She's hesitant at first, but slowly shakes my hand and utters softly.

"Clove."

"So how old are you Clove?"

"Nine," she says.

"Is this your first year here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yes," she says, "but I've been training since I was seven with my father."

"Oh, I guess we'll be in the same class then." I say trying to fill the gap. Obviously, she isn't amazing with new people.

"So now that you know my skill what's yours?" she asks.

"I'll show you," I proceed to take a sword and go through my routine.

"Wow," she says. "You're good."

"Thank you," I say taking a little bow and smile.

She smirks at me and rolls her eyes. Her smirk quickly fades though and we're enveloped in silence. Right as I'm walking out without even having said goodbye she stops me.

"Cato?" I turn around looking into her questioning misty eyes, "Could you teach me sword fighting?"

"Sure, but I'm going to need something in return. Knife throwing lessons perhaps?" I say smirking. She glares at me, but says.

"Fine."

"You are a feisty one aren't you?"

She tries to keep a straight face, but I can see the corners of her mouth twitch up as she turns around to face her target.


	2. Anybody but her

**A/N: Hey guys! I was upset when no one reviewed (except Clovenizer. Thanks!) but I realized the part I put up wasn't very interesting so I hope this is better! R&R!**

I stare at her in amazement. My sword on the ground and her sword pointing straight at me. It's been five years since I met Clove. Five years of sword training.

"Dead," she says and gives me a small chuckle.

"You've gotten good, Clove," I say to her. She then drops her sword and turns around, "but not good enough."

I then run into her and tackle her to the ground. I grab her wrists and pin them above her head with one hand, while the other is holding me up. She smiles. A smile I've come to love. She's so beautiful. Her dark brown hair neatly pulled into a ponytail and her big grey eyes staring into mine. Before I know what I'm doing I lean down and press my lips to hers. When I pull away she stares at me in shock.

"I'm sorry I-I don't know…"

She smiles then cuts me off by pulling me down to kiss her again.

* * *

"You ready?" Clove asks.

I turn around and see Clove standing there in a pretty purple dress.

"Yeah," I say.

I grab her hand as we leave my house and walk to the town square. It's Reaping Day. I'm sixteen so my name's only in the reaping five times. Which means Clove's is in there four. I've never been worried but for some reason I have a gut feeling. And it's not even for me it's for Clove. I've never wanted her to go into the games, but I've never been worried. I know she could take care of herself. She was fierce, strong, and sly. At least to everyone else. She always had a cold expression and put on an evil smile when she took down a dummy with a knife, but when she saw me and ran into my arms, all that fell away and she was like a helpless child. Maybe that's why I was worried because I knew the real Clove no one else did.

"Well?" She asked. She had asked me a question and I didn't hear it. She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Cato?"

"I have a bad feeling about today." I say.

"Cato, you won't get picked and even if you do you're strong enough to win."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you!"

"Cato, I'll be fine. I won't get picked. I promise."

I know it was a promise she might not be able to keep, but it made me feel better.

When we get to the square we separated to our sides. Then our announcer, Emmy Finkle, got up on stage. I look at her, her lime green and her fitting yellow dress just makes her look ridiculous. I have never understood Capitol fashions. My thoughts were interrupted when Emmy started to speak.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come for the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games, but first a video from the Capitol."

They show the video, but I don't pay attention it's the same video every year. The same lie how the Capitol has been "oh so gracious and kind" to the districts after the rebellion.

After the video it's time for the reaping of the tributes.

"Ladies first!" Emmy calls out.

I watch as she gets the slip of paper and calls out the name. Wait…did I hear her correctly? I must have for all the boys standing next to me turned. Then I played Emmy's words back in my head and sure enough it was the name I had dreaded to hear.

"Clove Sevina!"

Clove walks up to the stage, head held high, lips in a smirk, but it's all a façade because her eyes showed what she was feeling. Confusion, anger, and….fear? Surely not. Clove is to strong for fear.

"Now for the boys."

Then before she can even get to the ball I step out and yell.

"I volunteer "

I know all eyes are on me, but I don't care. All I care about are _her_ eyes and right now, their gaze is piercing me as I walk on stage.


	3. I don't want to Die

**OMG you guys thanks for the reviews and favorites and story alerts! I'm so glad you guys liked it! Well people wanted me to update so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Me and Clove were then escorted into the Justice Building and into our separate rooms to say our goodbyes. My mom and my sister come in first. My dad was a drunk and my mom kicked him out of the house before he could do any damage to the family. After he left our family was nearly poverty stricken. I mean we still had enough money for a descent meal but nothing compared to normal in our district. That's when my mom decided to put me in training that way I could win the games and we could have money.

My little six year old sister, Cara, runs into my arms. I feel sorry for her having to learn about the games at such a young age, but then, so did I. But I needed to know, she just knows because her big brother was training for them. I take her into my arms, that's when I first noticed she was crying.

"Hey," I say soothingly, "I'll be fine you know I can win this."

"Yeah," she says, "You can fight with a sword."

"And I have survival skills."

Cara starts sniffling again and suddenly I feel tears in my eyes that threaten to fall down my cheek, but I don't let them because I must be strong. For Cara.

"And you have Clove," Cara says suddenly

I just nod not knowing what to say next. Cara had always loved Clove. She was like the older sister she never had. It was only then that I fully realized one of us is going to have to die and it's then that I decided it was going to be me. Clove had to make it back home.

"Just promise me you'll try and win." Cara says

I don't want to lie to her by saying I will but I can't tell her I won't try. That would just break her heart.

"We'll see." I say letting out a sigh.

Before she can say anything else I let go of her and go to my mom.

"I'm proud of you." She says not showing any emotion. And I know she's not talking about me entering the games.

"Someone had to be there for her." I say referring to Clove, who is now my district partner. My mom gives me a sad smile.

"Mom," I say looking intensely at her before continuing to make sure she's paying attention. "You've seen what the games can do to people. Now I'm not saying that will happen to me, but if it does, whatever you do don't let Cara see. No matter how hard she may beg or cry make sure she doesn't watch. Understand me?" I say keeping my voice firm all the way till the end when my voice cracks the slightest. She nods her head and I can see her eyes fill with tears.

"Don't cry mom," I say forcefully but still with compassion as not to hurt her. I pull her into a hug and she buries her face in my shoulder. I would say I told her not to cry because that's weak, but I know it's really because if she cries there's no way I will be able to stop myself from crying as well and I can't afford that.

After they leave I ask the peacekeeper if I could see _her. _It took some convincing, but he finally said,

"You have three minutes."

I walk in and there's Clove. She looks a bit confused, but then her confusion turns into anger.

"You idiot! Why would you volunteer?"

"I thought I could protect you!" I blurt out.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself!"

"I know," I say, "Clove I'm sorry, but I couldn't bare to see you go into the games alone."

I was sure she was going to say something rude, but instead she flung herself into my arms and she was breathing heavy. She wasn't crying, but she was close.

"I just don't want you to die, Cato." she says into my chest, " I-I don't want to die." she says much quieter.

I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't. That _she _wouldn't, but I don't make promises that can be broken. So all I say is,

"I know."

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know my chapters are short and I was going to make this one longer, but I really wanted to end this chapter right here. So tell me what you think! Love it or hate it just BE NICE! R&R!**


	4. Meet the Mentors

**A/N: (PLEASE READ) Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers! And also one more thing. About the characters I know they are OOC but what I wanted to show is that the look like bloody killers (you'll see that soon) but really it's just a mask and underneath they're just hurting kids with a story of their own. Anyways thanks and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games**

* * *

Before we knew it our three minutes were up and we're being put on the train. When we get on I'm shocked. I stare wide-eyed; mouth gaped open at what I see. There are such lavish furnishings and incredible food and everything you could ever think of! One look at Clove tells me she thinks the same thing.

"Easy kids, no drooling on the carpet."

I look to where the voice is coming from and see a middle aged woman standing next to a man probably a few years older than her. These must be our mentors. The man speaks first.

"Brutus." He says while sticking out his hand for me to shake. He shakes Clove's hand and points to the woman saying, "That's Enobaria"

How could I not have recognized them? Brutus, big and burly known for strength and Enobaria…well let's just say you want to be careful around her otherwise her shark teeth will rip your throat out in a second.

"Cato and Clove," Is all I manage to say.

"Well Cato and Clove let's get right down to business."

Brutus says signaling for us to sit down. Clove and me sit on one of the many couches in the room. Enobaria remains standing up.

Brutus leans forward elbows on his knees.

"I'm not much of a sweet talker to begin with, but you two seem smart so I'm just going to give it to you straight. One of you will die and one of you will live because District Two will have a victor this year."

Clove and me both nod.

"Good." He starts again, "Clove, Enobaria will be your mentor Cato, I will be yours and-" I cut him off.

"What happened to the option of training together?"

Brutus stares at me. Eyes wide in fury. Before I can move he lunged at me, hand gripped around my throat.

"You listen here boy, I will _not _be interrupted. As for the training you both aren't going home so what's the point?"

I look over at Clove and she looks at me worriedly. Brutus seems to notice and looks back and forth at us.

"You care for each other don't you?" a sly grin spreads across his face as he says so. I guess my face confirms his question because he gives a small chuckle and continues so only I can hear, "A little word of advice boy. Love won't get you anywhere, it's weak and if I've learned anything it only brings you down." He then releases my neck and I gulp down as much air as possible.

"As I was saying we will be your mentors. You will do as we say when we say it. Understood?"

He says it more as a statement than a question but we both nod in reply.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way," it's Enobaria who speaks. "Skills. What are they?"

"Knives," Clove says, "a little bit of spears and hand-to-hand combat."

Enobaria nods and looks to me.

"Swords, spears, hand-to-hand, and a few survival skills."

Enobaria turns and mumbles something to Brutus. I don't catch the whole thing, but I think I hear the words "something we can work with."

"Well," Brutus starts, "You kids check out. As for appearance you know being from District Two we're going for ruthless, fierce, and snarky. Which means no compassion, no weakness."

Brutus addresses it to the both of us, but the way he's looking at me I know who it's intended for. Then I realize just how hard it will be to get Clove out of the arena without it looking like I care, because Brutus is my link to sponsors and if I don't make him happy it will be the death of me or even worse Clove.

Clove nods intently at Brutus' statement and I give a low grunt of approval.

"Good," He says now go get some rest. We should be in the Capitol soon."

We are told where are rooms are and left alone. When we walk to our rooms I brush my hand against Clove's in attempt to grab it, but she jerks away. I look down at her somewhat hurt, but she won't meet m gaze. When we reach our rooms, which are right across from each other I look at her with a questioning look on my face that says.

_What's wrong?_

Now it's her turn to give me a look.

_I'll tell you later._

With that she turns and closes her door. You think I should be at ease because she told me she'd tell me later but I know Clove and I know later will never come. I open my own door, cross the room and flop on the bed.

_When did this get so messed up?_

* * *

**Sorry guys I know this isn't a super exciting chapter but I had to get it in there! Tell me what you think by reviewing! I love getting reviews and they keep me writing! Love you all!**


	5. The Tribute Parade

**Hey guys! I'm back. So sorry I've been busy and not only that but I'm actually writing this story in a notebook and transferring it on a document so I wanted to finish the story first before I finished posting. So the story is done I just have to upload all of it on here. So if I can convince myself I will be updating a lot more. ;) **

**Anyways on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:... well I think it's obvious by now.**

* * *

I wake up to Brutus knocking on my door. I slowly get up and stretch and walk out to where Brutus, Enobaria, and Clove are waiting by the train door. I look through one of the windows and see tons of Capitol dressed people screaming and cheering. Clove comes up next to me.

"So this is it." she says, "what we've been waiting for."

I nod slightly. This had been what I was waiting for.

As a kid I always tried to get my parents to be proud of me and when my dad was still with our family, told me the only way I could do that was through winning the games. My mom told me the same thing. Of course she had different reasoning. She wanted me to win so I could provide for the family. So I grew up training not thinking anything of it until my best friend went into the games when he was thirteen. I was so excited for him, but then district one got to him and killed him, chopped of his head, and suddenly I never saw the games as something glorious and wonderful like my parents had once told me, but I didn't want to let them down.

I had become immune to the thought of killing people and put on a mask for all to see and it ends up I wear that mask too well. When I get angry I'm so blinded with rage I go into complete career mode and end up doing something I regret and I thought that would help in the games, now it seems I was wrong. With Clove here theres no way I'm going to let her die, but I'm not going to bring shame to my district or to my family. I just don't know how, or if, those things will work together.

"Cato." Clove says bringing me back to earth.

She gives me a look. _You all right?_

I just nod solemnly and she knows it's time to put the mask on. She nods back and that's the end of it.

"You two ready?" Enobaria asks.

We nod and they push us in front of the doors. The doors open and we're escorted off the train. I have a confident yet I'm-too-good-for-you look on my face as we walk. Clove has her trademark sadistic smirk on and plays her part beautifully.

We are soon in front of a large building and escorted inside. We take an elevator one level up.

"Now listen," Brutus says, "we're going to the Remake Center where they're going to clean and fix you up for the Tribute Parade and I can't stress this enough, no matter what do not resist or ignore what your stylists tell you to do. Trust me it will be in your best interest to have them on your side."

"What are they going to do to us?" Clove asks.

"Lord knows, but I'll tell ya these people have no boundaries so be prepared. It'll be uncomfortable and sometimes painful, but you've got to stick through it."

Clove tenses beside me. Clove's not good with new people as it is and now to have people that are going to be poking and prodding at her is not going to help that situation.

Quickly I reach my hand down and squeeze Clove's small one in reassurance. She squeezes back and relaxes some.

The elevator doors open and the whole floor is buzzing. They drag us to section marked 'District 2' where we see a group of Capitol people. One of the woman from the group comes up to us.

"You must be Cato and Clove. I'm Prezzi, I'm a part of Cato's prep team. Well we have to get started so Angel, Astric, and Scarlet come here please."

A man and two women step forward.

"Clove this is your prep team they'll take you and clean you up then you'll meet your stylist."

They take Clove away and she glances back at me one last time. I slight smile and nod as to tell her she'll be fine and I'll see her soon.

"Now Cato if you'll come with me please." Prezzi says and starts walking.

I finally get a good look at Prezzi and to describe her very simply it'd be a walking rainbow. Literally this woman is covered in all sorts of colors.

We walk into a room where I'm greeted with two more people.

"Cato this is Leon," a man steps forward and bows, "and Natalia." a woman steps forwards.

Leon is wearing an all black suit with accents of birght green, blue and purple. Part of those accents being his purple skin. Natalia had orange hair that went down to her waist and along with the oddest orange dress I've seen, not to mention the eyelashes that almost reach her forehead.

"Well lets get started shall we? Cato this way please and if you would please undress."

_Say please one more time..._

I take a deep breath and do as I'm told. I am then showered and laid on a table. They then proceed to rid me of my chest hair and armpit hair, not very kindly mind you, shave the stubble on my face and yes, wax my eyebrows.

_At least I got to keep my leg hair._

They trim my hair and add highlights to make it lighter. Something about 'bringing out my eyes'.

Finally I'm allowed to see my stylist. A woman in all different shades of blue comes in. She also has blue hair with some white in it and and white eyelashes.

"Hello Cato, my name is Flurry."

_Go figure._

She extends her hand and I shake it.

"So I was talking to Fritz, Clove's stylist, and we both agreed that we wanted to dress you both in armor. We also want you to look like you are greater than everyone else, we want you to be looked up to, like gods. So we decided to put you in a type of roman gladiator outfit with a touch of _godliness." _

She hands me my outfit and I put it on. It is all gold with a breastplate and atop my head is a crown with gold wings on it. Even though it is a little ridiculous I have to admit it does make me look pretty powerful and intimidating.

Flurry smiles at the look on my face.

"So you approve?" She asks

I sigh.

"Barely."

She cheers and claps her hands and I can't help, but laugh at her.

Finally she escorts me to where the carriages are to meet Clove, our mentors, and Emmy. I eye Clove up and down. Her outfit is just a little different than mine. On her chest plate she has these golden feather type things that go from about the middle of her chest all the way up to her neck. When I see Clove's face though I can tell she is not happy.

"That bad, huh?" I ask.

"Worse. They're lucky there weren't any knives within my reach, because if there were I wouldn't have a prep team."

"Easy there Clover, remember what Brutus said," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah like you care."

We both laugh. It's times like this I'm going to miss when I'm gone.

"Alright, Cato, Clove, load up," Enobaria tells us.

We both get up onto the chariot and wait for the Parade to start.

"Now keep your heads held high and remember fierce!" Emmy tells us striking some weird pose which I never wish to see again.

I put on my career face just as the District One's chariot pulls out. Ours pulls out right after and the show begins. Clove and I extend our arms in a form of salute, to acknowledge people, but let them know we're better than them. The crowd goes wild. After a while their cheers get even louder.

"They love us!" Clove shouts to me. I smile and then look to the screen. I'm suddenly filled with anger.

"I'm not sure they're cheering for _us. _Look!" I say pointing to the screen.

She looks up and there they are. Those weaklings from District 12. They stole our glory, our well deserved glory, just because of some stupid flames that probably aren't even real. I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. The chariot ride was ending and President Snow was starting his speech.

"Welcome tributes!" he starts, but I'm not listening, I'm just staring at the District 12 team.

His speech finally finishes and our chariots are directed back to the training center where get off our chariots.

"You did so well, we definitely snagged _some _sponsors," Emmy says trying, and failing, at not stressing the word some.

Even she knows our spotlight was stolen.

"_That was amazing!"_

_"Ah! We are all anybody's going to be talking about!"_

I look over to who said that and sure enough it's the twelves. I glare at them. Their mentor stops mid-sentence and looks over to me. The girl, _Katniss _I believe, turns around and looks at me as well. Her eyes widen and she looks terrified. Their mentor says something and they walk away.

"Don't worry about them they just got lucky," I hear Enobaria say, "you still have the interviews and I'm sure you'll grab plenty of sponsors."

"Well let's go upstairs shall we?" Emmy shrills.

We take the elevator to the second floor. The floors are by numbers so naturally we get floor two. When we walk in our floor is like a bigger version of the train and I still can't stop myself from gaping a little.

"Well how about you two go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner."

"Actually I'm not very hungry." I say.

Clove says the same and Brutus and Enobaria remind us we'll have training tomorrow.

We both nod and go our separate ways.

I take a quick shower and change into some pajamas and get in bed. Right before I go to sleep I hear a light knock on my door. I look up and there's my precious Clover in the door way. I sit up.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey." she responds.

"Can't sleep?"

She shakes her head.

"Come here." I say motioning with my head.

This is not much of a surprise to me. Clove has suffered with chronic insomnia pretty much all her life. Back in the District Clove would come over to my house almost every night because of it.

She silently shuts the door and walks over to the bed. She climbs up and I pull her on to my lap as she rests her head one my chest.

"What are we gonna do about 12?" she asks.

"What we're gonna do to everyone, kill them. Like Enobaria said, they just got a lucky break, and even if they do better than us during the interviews it all comes down to physical standards and come one when has a twelve ever beat a District 2?"

"What about Haymitch Abernathy, their victor?"

"Exactly, _victor, _as in one and we have what _forty. _Clove you, of all people, have nothing to worry about. I mean, you're a trained district two, but you're one of the best which gives you even more of an advantage."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I smile and she smiles back, "Now try and get some rest, little one."

I give her a kiss that she gladly returns. She moves off my lap and we both lay down. I drape a protective arm over Clove's waist and wait till her breathing becomes long and heavy before I allow myself to drift off after her.

* * *

**Review please! Reviews keep me posting!**


	6. Training Day

"Cato, deary, wake up, it's time for training." Emmy's sing-song voice says through the door. I groan.

I blindly reach my arm out searching for Clove's warmth only to find a cold and empty spot next to me. I open my eyes and sure enough she's not there. I sigh. It's probably best. We don't want any rumors going around. I get up out of bed and get in the shower. After I get out I notice they have laid out an outfit for me. Its a sports shirt and pants with red and gray lines running up the sides of them, and on the arms of the shirt is the number '2' on it. I throw it on and go to the dining hall to meet everyone.

I get some eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and a muffin before sitting down to eat. Everyones already here and I'm the last one to arrive.

"Alright you two," Enobaria starts, "today is training day. Now when you get there you'll want to make allies. As tradition, 1 and 4. Now as for the training, show off your skills but not too much, cause you'll want to save something for your private session with the gamemakers. You'll want to show just enough to the point where you scare the other tributes and maybe make them pee themselves... just a little." she says smirking.

Clove and I chuckle at that. We finish off our food and get in the elevator to head down to training.

"You ready?" I ask Clove.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she says

I grab her hand in mine and give a final squeeze before the doors open and we're in the training center. We're some of the first ones there. Besides us there's District 1. They see us and the boy tribute comes up to us.

"Cato and Clove, right?" he asks.

We nod.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm Marvel," he says then points behind him to a blond girl, "and that's Glimmer."

_Glimmer and Marvel? Man their parents must hate them._

"So, we're allies right?" he asks

I nod, "And District 4 per the usual."

"Speaking of, there they are now." Marvel says pointing to the two tributes who have just stepped off the elevator. We walk over to them and talk to them about joining the alliance. They agree and we come to find out that the boys name is Xavier and the girls is Pearl. Pearl seems like she has the potential to be a really good career, but sadly Xavier not so much. He's a short, scrawny, curly-haired little kid. To be honest I don't think he'll make past the bloodbath. We go back to wear Glimmer is and officially meet her. She seems like the airhead blonde she looks like.

_And they say never judge a book by its cover._

Finally the twelves get to training. They've just gotta be the last ones and make a _grand _entrance that way all the attention will be on them. Well, anyway, once they get there the head trainer Atala gathers us and starts talking to us about training. Telling us not to ignore the survival skills, blah, blah, blah. Finally she finishes talking and we're dismissed to go train. Of course I go off to swords and Clove goes off to knives. I take a moment to look around and find my allies. Marvel is at the spears section and doing a great job at hitting the center of the target. Glimmer is at the archery section and sucking at it mind you. Pearl is at fire building and Xavier is learning about poisonous berries. Well we have good hunting people and people with survival skills. I think we should be good.

I grab sword and start going through my training routine. When I get done I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Marvel.

"Hey, dude, you've gotta come see this."

I follow him to where Glimmer and Clove are standing and laughing at something. I look to where they're looking and see District 12 trying to climb a rope ladder. I stifle a laugh, but a smirk crosses my face. He's struggling and it probably doesn't help he knows he's being watched. Just when I don't think he could do any worse the ladder flips over. He hangs on and tries to keep going, but can't hold himself up any longer and falls. This time I let loose the laugh.

"Can you believe him?" Glimmer asks smiling.

I look over to Clove and she's just smirking and giving him her signature evil glare. I know what she's thinking.

_Too easy._

I look back over to 12 and noticed the girl come over and crouch next to him. She starts talking to him about something and then they both look over to us. I just smirk.

The girl walks away and the boy gets up. He watches us as he starts walking over to the weights.

_Just stop before you humiliate yourself, please._

He bends down and picks up the biggest weight ball. He's having a hard time carrying it, but I'll give him props for picking it up. Then he does something I wasn't expecting. He turns his upper body behind him and then throws it all forward sending the weight sailing through the air. A loud clatter of weapons is heard across the room as the weight connects with the weapons' rack.

I look back over to him and say slightly to him, but more to the group,

"Not bad."

We start walking away to our separate stations. As I walk I make a mental note.

_Don't underestimate the 12 boy._

* * *

Finally the time for private training comes along. They call us into this dark hallway of a room lined with a long bench running down one side of the hallway. They tell us to line up in our District order starting with One first and Twelve last. As I wait for my turn, a bit anxious I'll admit, I look around and try to guess what the other tributes are doing. Marvel probably spears, Clove knives definitely, and Pearl, we just found out, has a knack for tridents. It's District 12, though, that confuses me. Of course, the boy, we've seen has good strength, but Katniss, otherwise known as the Girl on Fire, had only been around survival skills. What was she going to do? Snare somebody to death?

_"Clove Sevina."_

I'm pulled from my thoughts. I see Clove stand up next to me.

"Good luck," I say to her as she gets ready to head into the room.

"You too," she says, although, acting like she hadn't heard or said anything, slowly walks into the room.

It isn't long until they call my name.

_"Cato Larek."_

I get up from my seat and walked into the room.

When I walk in I see the gamemakers with their eyes trained on me. Good I've got their full attention. I immediately walk to the sword station. There are many dummies there for me to use, but what amazes me is the sword. On a large silver table is a long glistening sword. When I pick it up it feels perfect. It's the perfect length, perfect weight, and it makes me wonder if the got this just for me.

I cut and stab at whatever I can get to. After I'm done there are dummy heads and bits of foam scattered all across the floor. I see the gamemakers nods of approval, even the head gamemaker Seneca Crane. They dismiss me and I leave.

On the elevator ride up to my floor I think about how I did. I honestly think I did pretty well. All I know is if that didn't get me the top score I don't know what will.

* * *

**Review PPLLLLEEEAASSEE! I do take criticism just as long as it's constructive criticism**


End file.
